What lies in the ghost zone
by I-am-a-people-eater
Summary: (i know, cheesy title.) Mr and Mrs Fenton come to class in hopes of growing the curiosity about ghosts in the young teens minds. But when a certain technology loving ghost decided to tag along and mess with one of the Fentons weapons the students find them selves in a situation they could only dream to get out of. (listen to the growing suspense MHAHAHAHA)
1. Chapter 1

it was around 2:30 pm and team phantom were sitting through their last lesson for the week. But sadly this was the lesson they all agreed to call the worst.

It was supposed to be a class about ghosts, and how to protect you're self from them. This class was one of the many they had taught by Mr. Lancer the out of shaped teacher that was often enough mistaken as a ghost by none other than jack Fenton, AKA Danny Fenton's father.

Team phantom at this moment consisted of four people: Danny, Sam, Tucker and Iris.

Danny Fenton, or other wise known as Danny Phantom was the clear leader of the team, being since he was the first official member since technically the team was started when he got his ghost powers one year ago making him half ghost, or known in the ghost zone a Halfa. When he was younger him and one of his friends (Sam) were in an accident together leaving them with linked brains/ minds.

Sam Manson, or Samantha Manson (only call her that if you want to die) was the one of the tow people to join the group after Danny got his powers. Due to being over shadowed by undergrowth and him transferring some of his ghost powers to her, she now has a slight control over plants. She came from a rich family, which she hid from everyone until last year when she told Danny and tucker, then a few months later iris found out. She is the Goth vegetarian of the group.

Tucker Foley the tech geek so called for his love of technology was the second along with Sam to be apart of team phantom. He believes out of the group he is the good looking, female attracting, smart, funny and awesome one, oh how he couldn't be more wrong. With the abilities to hack into area 51 computers he is some one you probably don't want to get mad, unless you want your baby photos/videos on the Internet permanently.

Last to join the group was Iris Polonium or known in the ghost zone as Iris Poltergeist the second halfa in Amity Park was the last to join the group, which was also almost year ago. She's the tomboy of the group, she's the complete opposite of a hopeless romantic and she is the so-called princess of one of the realms in the ghost zone since her mother was queen Pandora. She became a halfa the same way, time and place that Danny was, except she was a ghost turned human.

The other team member was Jasmine Fenton, or as everyone calls her Jazz. Luckily for her she was in the grade two years above her brother making her in year twelve so she didn't have to suffer through the torture that is ghost ectonomics.

Looking up at the clock Danny realized he wasn't getting out of school any time soon and began to doodle in his notebook, completely blocking out the class.

Five minutes Danny's head shot up when he noticed the wisp of cold air coming out of his mouth, or in other words his ghost sense. Looking over to Iris he saw her turn around to look at him. She saw the look on his face and instantly knew what it was.

Iris threw a look at him that clearly said, "I did it last time! Its your turn". Danny groaned and raised his hand to ask to go to the toilet.

Once outside of class Danny looked around the empty hallway before turning into his alter ego Danny phantom. He turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. Once outside Danny took to the skies before be was stopped by an invisible wall that electrocuted him making him fall a few feat.

He realized there was a ghost shield around the school, probably because of his parents. He flew down to the floor are turned back in to Fenton, but not before checking the area. He walked up to the shield and tried to walk through it, but once again the invisible wall stopped him. This unlike the first time he only felt like he walked into a brick wall.

Danny tried everything to get through to the other side. Going intangible and flying through the dirt, turns out its more of a circle than a semi circle. He tried firing ecto-blasts at the wall. He even tried talking to it- wait no he didn't he gave up after 15 minutes.

Trying to see what was going on outside the dome was difficult with all the buildings in the way, but from what he could tell it was just the box ghost since all he could hear was BEWARE! He (now in his ghost form) flew up into the sky so he could locate the ghost shield generator. He looked on the roof for antennas that could be transmitting the signal; once he found it he set a timer on it for 15 minutes.

When the field came down he shot into the sky towards the screaming and the shouts of beware. After beating up the blue skinned ghost he flew back to Casper high and straight to class.

Behind him flew none other than technus who was in the mood for medaling on the halfas life. He followed the boy to Casper high and turned invisible before following him into the classroom.

Jack and maddie Fenton stood in front of the class having just arrived. They had a whole bunch of ecto weapons set out on a table. Everyone had different expressions towards the deadly looking weapons.

The group of four sat at the back not really paying any attention to the class of things they all happened to know more about than the teachers.

Sam looked over to Danny who had just sat back down in his seat next to her. "So who was it?"

"Just the box ghost, nothing major" he replied simply before getting back to what he was drawing.

Iris groaned from in front of him. "Great, now I'm regretting making you go instead"

"Why?" asked tucker not really paying attention to anything else but his PDA.

"He still owes me 20 bucks from the bet I made with him from last month" Iris explained pouting.

Sam looked questionably over to the newest member before she answered the look of confusion on Sam's face. "I betted that he couldn't beat my high score in scaring, but sadly for him he lost"

"Scaring? You mean a video game?" asked tucker looking up from his PDA.

"Yeah sure, lets go with that" Iris mumbled.

Danny lifted his head from the table and looked at Iris before letting out a sigh and glaring at her. "I thought we told you now more scaring people, good ghosts don't go around scaring innocent people"

"They weren't innocent," she stated putting her hands on her hips. "I snuck into the amity park jail"

"-And this one kids is the ghost zone portal generator!" came a voice from the front. The group looked towards the front of the class. Jack was standing there holding the portal bazooka that maddie had use during the first ghost invasion in amity park.

Mikey (one of the background nerd characters) raised his hand." What does it do?"

"When you fire near a ghost it opens a miniature ghost portal which is programmed to only stay opened until a ghost has been sucked inside before it closes" explained maddie. She seemed a bit anxious about her husband holding a weapon that could easily suck one of the students into the ghost zone. That was the problem with the devise, they hadn't yet figured out a way to make it so it would only be harmful to ghosts, but so far no luck.

Technus (who had been there since danny got back incase you forgot) was invisible and looking through the weapons for a way to cause some trouble. When he heard maddie explain what the ghost portal generator did he instantly became intrigued with the devise.

Danny was once again trying to distract himself-from the weapons that could one day be aimed at his head- by drawing in his book… again. Danny's ghost sense went off waning him that another ghost was near, he groaned and prepared another excuse to leave the classroom.

Technus used his ghost energy to mess the machine up on the inside so it would still look normal to anyone else, he hadn't known what he'd done to the machine but by the way it was smoking he figure it was bad for them but good for him. He flew out of the room without any second thoughts and then flew off to cause some more terror.

"And this button-" started jack before the weapon started shaking uncontrollably in his hands. Out of fright he dropped it to the floor where it continued to smoke and shake. "That's not good," he stated before it exploded causing a big cloud of smoke to appear and when the smoke had passed it revealed the room to be empty… and then the bell went signaling it was time to go home. But unfortunately for a class involving an unusual bunch of people they wouldn't be able to go home for quite a while.

(A.N: new story! And I know it's been done before and I'm pretty sure I've read most of the ones that are already[or almost] finished. I will try to make it my own idea's every step of the way but sometimes you just can't think of anything else. So even though I strive to be unique in almost everyway anyone can find I now apologies for the parts in this story that may seem like I stole them from others! But really im not trying to most if the things you'll read are 100% my ideas but some might seem like others ideas unintentionally. Just to sum it up since I've basically been repeating my self, I am sorry. One of the reasons my OC Iris is in here so it doesn't feel like people are reading the same story line everytime.

Last bit! I hope you like my idea of the portal gun going all wack while the fentons are showing it off. If your looking for a way to start a ghost zone survival experience for most of the characters your welcome to use my idea BUT YOU MUST ASK FIRST! That is all)


	2. Chapter 2

A class of teen and three adults laid spread out over one of the floating island in the ghost zone. Valerie was the first to come to, followed shortly after by Paulina. The two looked around to see that no one else had come to.

"Wh-where are we?" stuttered Paulina who was shivering and looking around at all the floating doors and island surrounding them." Am I dreaming?"

"No you're not dreaming, this is real, this is where all the ghosts come from and live, this is the ghost world" stated Valerie looking around at the familiar features of the strange world, of course she was still freaking out but less then she should have since she'd been in here and hunted in here before.

The two hadn't noticed Danny wake up who had stood up and looked around as well, trying to pinpoint where they where." Zone" he stated. The two looked over to him with confusion." It's more of a ghost zone"

"How come you aren't freaking out!" Paulina shouted making some of the others wake up.

Danny shrugged and turned around to wake up his friends." We need to wake everyone up and find a way out of here" he stated as he shook tucker awake.

Maddie woke up to find almost all the class woken up. Getting up she looked around curiously before coming to a conclusion that she had no idea where she was. "Where are we?" even though maddie asked she doubted any one could answer, but that was until she heard an answer come from her son.

"We're in the ghost zone," he stated simply while walking behind his mother to wake up his dad.

"And how would you know that?" maddie asked putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the younger boy in front of her.

"I-" Danny started to say a excuse before he was cut off by the last person to be waken up: Mr. Lancer.

"Great gaspy! What? When? Where? Why?" the class looked at the teacher and instantly began laughing. But their laughing was cut short when they too realized what had happened and started screaming and running around like Mr. Lancer was.

While the class was freaking out the group of four got together to strategize a plan.

"So Iris, where are we?" danny asked the brunette. Unknown to them when maddie had seen the team group together she came to ask if something was wrong but when she heard them talking she stopped and pretended to watched the class freaking out, when actually she was listening intently to when they where saying behind her.

"Working on it" she stated before turning her gaze upward and mumbling thing to her self. " That's blazers door and that's toxics door" she kept mumbling different names and lairs to her self.

"What ghost thing have we got?" Danny asked the other two. They began sorting through their pockets. Tucker had the Fenton lipstick and some gloves of his own design that where practically like the ghost gloves jack had created but they where smaller and had more features. Sam had her Fenton phones and a light saver danny had stolen from his parents since he wanted her to carry around something she could defend her self with at all times. Danny had a wrist ray and… himself. And Iris had herself and her retractable sword.

"Okay, we're going to have to survive without using our…. Hidden weapon" Danny said carefully choosing his words just incase some one was listening which maddie still was. Danny turned to Iris. "So we are…?"

"Patience! The doors keep moving, it's harder then it looks!" she snapped and glared at him before turning back up and groaning seeing the doors had moved again.

Maddie was confused.

How had Danny known this was the ghost zone, but now that she thought about it, it made perfect sense. This being the ghost zone anyway, her and her husband had sent machines into the ghost zone to gather samples much like the ones they sent in space, and the readings they got back allowed the two to imagine what the ghost zone looked like. But maddie has to admit this was nothing like they imagined.

And how did Iris know how to navigate her way through the ghost zone. It was nearly impossible! Even though Iris was having trouble with it.

And also where had they gotten their weapons, they look a lot like the ones her and jack had made over the years. Well except for tuckers gloves, she'd never seen them before in her life.

And lastly what was their secret weapon, was it another weapon they'd stolen from them. And what if weapons weren't the only things they stole, what if they where shop lifting-!

Suddenly a huge worm burst out of the ground. It was green and covered in purple lumps that resembled zits. It had no eyes and dozens of rows of teeth going down the inside of the monsters throat.

Iris turned around and saw the worm bursting out of the ground. "Unfortunately I know exactly where we are! And we have to get of this island fast!" she shouted to the trio.

"I can see why we need to get away, but why off the island as far as I can see there's no others for miles" said tucker as the group watched the now extreme panicking teens with bored expression, well tucker, Sam and danny where. Iris was looking around for somewhere to get off the island.

"There's more then one worm! And they're all underneath us!" Iris shouted gaining the attention of everyone but the worm. Just as fast as the first worm ghost came out of the ground others followed. About 10 had risen out of the ground and the class (minus the group of four) had bundled together away from the swinging worms. Mr. Lancer had followed the class saying something about wanting to keep his students save, but everyone knew that was a complete lie. Jack and Maddie started working on defeating the ghost worms with whatever they could find in their pockets.

Tucker had pulled his gloves on and against all his cowered-ness and fear of getting hurt went to engage in a battle with one of the worms, even though said worm barely noticed.

Sam trying to protect the group of huddled teens-and Mr. lancer- with her light saver.

Iris was trying to think of a way off the island, but unfortunately when she was being tutored about the ghost zone her teacher missed out bits like this since her mother didn't want her getting involved with giant worms.

And Danny although you'd expect him to be helping tucker or Sam was arguing with his parents who where trying to get him to get himself and his friends to safety with the other students.

"The island of pimples… is right next to the river of discarded souls!" Iris shouted before turning to Danny who was trying to tell his parents he was 15 but they didn't seem to listen. "Danny! We can catch a ride on the river of souls! It should be just on the other side of the hill!" she pointed at the hill, which was behind the cowering students.

Mikey while still shivering heard Iris and began to climb the hill behind him. And what he saw he could only call the river of discarded souls, its rocks around it where dark purple and jagged but the worst thing of all was the green substance what would be mistaken for green cordial from a distance, but from where Mikey was standing (well crouching) it was lumpy and full of faces with red eyes, some of the faces seemed to be trying to escape since every so often one would jump out and try to leave but it would be sucked right back in again.

"She's right!" he shouted back to the class. When the others in the class heard this they climbed up the hill while still keeping an eye on the fight of course. When they reached the top there was a few groans of disgust from the crowd and a "buckling pioneers!" from Mr. lancer.

Slowly but surely Danny, Sam, Iris, Tucker, Maddie and Jack made their way up the hill as well, but of course still fighting off the worms. When they reached the top most people turned to Iris who suspiciously seemed to know everything about this zone.

"So do we just go a head and jump in or what?" asked Sam, other students nodded in agreement.

"Or what. The river's basically boiling acid mixed with ectoplasm, we set one foot in there well be fried!" she stated and just to prove her point a ghost butter fly flew over the river but one of the faces jumped up and fried the butterfly was left just a flying skeleton.

"So what do we do?" asked Paulina who was trying to watch the river and the worms at the same time.

Iris looked over to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. "You wouldn't happen to have a portable raft that has ecto-rainum coating it, would you?"

"I don't know what ecto-ranium is, but we do both have a ten seated raft each that are both ecto resistant" Jack Fenton said as both him and maddie stood up and pressed a button on the heels of their boots making a sound two orange life boats popped out both with the word Fenton on it.

The class ran down the hill and skidded to a stop just on the edge of the rock, they all jumped back in fright when they remembered what iris had said.

The Fenton adults one of the rafts in the water -Liquid ectoplasm and waited for the teens to pile on before going to the next one. In the end Paulina, star, dash, Kwan, Gilligan, Valerie, Sarah, Iris, Mr. lancer and maddie all ended up in one boat and Nathan, mikey, Fred, Geoffrey, Melissa, Vivian, Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jack. To sum it all up all the popular people (and Iris, Mr. lancer and Maddie) in one boat and all the outcasts on the other.

After about 15 minutes of people gossiping about how scary it was Mikey pulled out his video camera. Then he did he got a look from tucker and a question from Danny.

"Um… what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"My um… film class assignment is to shoot a unique video of something the teacher can't imagine and I thought what's better then a bunch of kids trapped in the ghost zone would be pretty unbelievable if a handed that up…. Assuming we ever get out of here" Mikey slouched but still turned on his video camera and pointed it at Danny when he started talking.

"Hey chill, believe it or not I've been in this situation before" Danny said before turning to the other boat which was a few meters in front on them, he turned to Iris the camera following his gaze. "Hey Iris! Where are we going?"

Iris turned around at the sound of her name and stroked her imaginary beard in thought. "Well we've been floating for about fifteen minutes and what direction are we heading in?"

Maddie wanting to contribute pulled her hand in front of her self and lifted the clock part of her watch off to reveal a compass that was spinning continuously. "I can't tell, my compass isn't working"

Iris sighed and lied her head down of the side of the emergency raft. "Tucker? Which was are we heading'?"

Tucker hearing his name being called looked over to the other boat and then back down at his PDA, which he had in his hands trying to send a message to Jazz. He opened an App he'd designed to it would work like a compass in the ghost zone. "West" he stated before getting back to his call for help.

Iris began to stroke her chin again before speaking to her self again and pointing out doors to her self." There's the lost and found room, There's the lair of the kid/monster ghost, which means," she mumbled before raising her voice. " Which means there's a abandoned ghost lair a few minutes away, maybe ten. If we some how manage to get up to the door, or get the door down then maybe we can stay there the night" she shrugged.

Valerie who was paying close to no attention to Paulina, star and Sarah who had been gossiping about their near death experience, was listening very intensively to the conversation between the group when suddenly a thought jumped into her head. "Um? If I have my facts right about what we've been learning in this class, ghosts don't eat which means no food in here. So how are we going to get some food?"

What where they going to do about food? This question raised in everyone's heads. Yes ghosts did in fact eat but what they ate always stayed in their lairs and the lair they where going to if it was abandoned then the food would be to old to even think about eating. Abandoned lairs are always centuries old and if they weren't they weren't classified as abandoned.

Sam looked over to Danny who was deep in thought. "So danny? Any ideas?" she asked.

(A.N: I really hate to steal someone's idea but I couldn't think of any thing)

"I was thinking I could call Cujo" danny said.

If tucker were drinking water he would have done a spit take. "What?!" tucker shouted gaining the attention and a camera from everyone on the two boats. "Not only does Valerie hate cujo and would probably shot him the minutes she saw him! But he will literally scare the pants off everyone!" tucker finished before he saw everyone looking at him and realized he was speaking a bit to loud.

Valerie was the first to say something. "Whose cujo and why would I shoot at him?"

Danny sighed and started." He's the ghost-" before he was cut off.

"GHOST?! You've been speaking to ghost?! B-bu-but your afraid of ghost" maddie shouted. Jack nodded in the other boat. Hearing this Iris burst out laughing until everyone looked at her and she mumbled a sorry.

"He doesn't speak, now let me finish speaking to Valerie" he said before he turned to Valerie. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"No time! Ghost lair dead above!" Iris said shouting before she looked at Jack and maddie at different times. "Either of you got a graveling hook?" at this they both pulled out one, but jack was tangled to they decided to use Maddie's. Maddie shot the gun at the door so it got stuck on the door and began to pull it down.

"Hey what gives I thought doors only move from the ecto currents" said danny as they watched the door be lowered.

"That's only alive doors. Didn't I explain this to you last semester?" she asked Danny who just shrugged, iris groaned and tried to explain again. " Doors are powered by the ghost that inhabits them. But once the ghost has moved on it dies and begins to float around like a balloon. This particular door was home to urg the ghost caveman, one of the first ghosts he passed on once he learn ghost fire which took a long time, considering he had a earth core"

The door was now low enough for people to step through. The only people who where listening to her explanation where Danny (cause if he didn't he'd have his shoe stuck up his noise again) Sam and tucker since they both want to learn more about the ghost zone, Mr. lancer since he was interested in any type of learning and jack since for once something some one said was making sense. Normally Maddie was all for learning stuff about the ghost zone, but not when it came from fifteen year old girls who couldn't even wish to know what she knew, so maddie stuck to something that she thought made sense like floating doors.

"Dare I ask but where did you learn all this?" Mr. lancer said. He was the next get into the lair followed but iris.

"Um… internet?" it was more of a question then an answer which pretty much made most of the other want to question her more.

Once the whole group had made their way into the lair to find it to be just a cave with finger paintings on the walls.

Paulina groaned at the sight of the dirty cave. "Couldn't you have picked a nicer lair?"

"Sure! Whose would you rather skulkers'? Or walkers'?" Iris asked.

"Any of them have comfy beds?" dash asked as he looked around for a soft place to lie down.

"Skulkers' a humanity less hunter and Walkers a rule following warden. If you stepped foot in either of their lairs they'd kill you" Sam simply stated before also looking for a comfy place.

Once everyone had settled down and attemped to go to sleep thoughts where still running though Maddies head.

Why did danny want to fight the worms and how did sam and tucker know how to fight the worms?

How had Iris known about everything maddie didn't know about? The worms? The river of discarded souls? The doors? Who had lived in this lair?

And since when was Danny not afraid of ghost? He'd been afraid of ghost ever since she could remember! But him and his friends all seemed at home in the ghost zone and everything was starting to confuse Maddie. But there was one question that stood out from all the rest.

How were they going to get out of here?

(A.N: I know bad ending! Im pretty sure this chapter is long, its certainly longer than the last. And I know you people think im putting to much Iris in to this fanfiction but she's there to explain what I don't think danny could since she grew up there. I hate long A.N's as much as the next guy so im going to stop now)


	3. Chapter 3

A new day came to the class of youngsters (A.N: feeling like an old person today) well at least they thought it was a new day, it was kinda hard to tell since everyone's watches seemed to either speed up or slow down.

To sum it up this knew world was confusing for them all, well most of them, anyways after a while they all agreed they where all starving and half of the class where begging Danny to get his 'ghost friend' to find them food eventually he gave in.

"Fine, but we have to wait until we're out of this lair," Danny stated before walking towards the door they'd gone through before.

"How did you meet this dog anyway, any ghost that make their way into the ghost zone are quickly kicked out by danny phantom, how did you manage to come in contact with one?" asked Paulina who sighed when she said the name danny phantom. It was no secret she like Danny phantom, but when ever she tried to talk to him after a ghost fight he'd zoom off somewhere. But know that she was in the place she thought he grew up maybe she could meet him here while he's not playing hero.

Danny although heard Paullina's question decided to ignore it and instead try to find a way on to solid ground outside this caveman's lair. He poked his head through the now opened door and took a look around to try find out where the ecto currents had drifted the door. He looked around a found himself looking straight at what looked to be a highly guarded prison. Walker's jail. He quickly ducked back into the room and closed the door. Students saw his worried face and questioned him.

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah you look like you've seen ghost… wait I mean-"

"What's out there that's got you spooked?"

The questions kept on pouring in and it was driving Danny crazy.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted causing everyone to stop screaming pay attention. "Look if we don't stay quiet one of the most putrid, disgusting and completely up tight ghosts is going to-" he say the student scared faces and came to a conclusion. "He's… right behind me isn't he?"

"You got that right punk" came the terrifying voice from the white ghost warden behind him.

The class walked into the jails cafeteria, they where all now officially prisoners they even had the outfits. Danny had been separated and put into a harder to get out of jail cell while everyone else was thrown into the yard with all the other ghost that had either done something wrong or done something that seemed against the rules to walker.

Walking through with all eyes on them maddie started to get confused again. She had no idea ghost had prisons, she thought all they did was plot revenge and world domination while floating around in another dimensions. But prisons? What else was there that she didn't know about? Even with all this evidence she still refused to believe ghosts where civilized.

The ghost glared at the group of humans like fresh meat. Most of the people in the class had no idea where they were going they were all following Sam, tucker and Iris. Even though maddie had tried take lead and had tried to convince the class they should attempt to get out of there straight away.

"Why would we do that, we have to think of a plan first?" stated Sam as they walked to a full table in the center of the room. "And luckily I already have one" she walked up to the table motioning others to stay behind her. She walked up to the robot like one who was glaring at the girl.

"Human, what do you want?" he asked baring his oddly shapes teeth.

Sam smirked. "Prison riot any one?"

"We don't usually help out enemies let alone humans," stated skulker as he turned back to his lunch.

"But you did before" Sam reminded.

"IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS! THE FOOD HERE STARTED MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" he shouted at the girl causing a large gust of air to come out of his mouth and nock the girl over and back to her class.

"You tried" tucker said shrugging. "Now while you think of another plan am gonna see if technus is here so-"

"He's not here," stated Iris who dodged another spoonful of slime.

Tucker glared at her. "Oh man! I hate it when you do that mind thing!"

"I didn't, I just saw him tamper with the ghost portal generator before we were sent here. If you want to blame anyone blame him" she stated. "Now do you want to get Danny, or you going to make me do it again?"

Tucker was silent for a while. "You go ill get them to a safe table"

"I won't be much help with out any soil, so i'm going to help tucker" said Sam as she walked off dragging tucker and the class with her. And all though this Mikey was still filming which caused a few ghosts to storm up to him and threaten him.

"Argh! Stick me with the hardest part again?" Iris said before storming off. Once far enough away she ducked behind a occupied table and changed into her alter ego Iris poltergeist. She looked down at her close and found them still the same prison close she was wearing before. She sighed in frustration. "Ghost clothes" before sneaking past the guards.

Back with the class they had successfully found an empty table so they could think of a way out of the prison. But unfortunately it didn't shield them from spoonfuls of slime aimed at their heads.

"I how we get out of here soon! This place is disgusting!" Paulina screeched as she attempted to pull some slime out of her hair.

"Yes but we'll have to think of a plan…" said maddie as she began thinking.

"Oh I know! I've watched a bunch of prison escape movies!" shouted star. Some of the other student's nodded saying they had as well.

"How about we did under the wall!"

"Or we hide in the laundry baskets!"

"Or we dress ourselves as guards and sneak out!"

"Or we-!"

"Those where all movies none of them work in real life!" shouted maddie slamming her hands on the table." And I'm not sure we should have let Iris get danny, I should have gone I'm the most capable!" since her outburst before all the ghosts in the room had looked over to her and quieted down and when she had shouted the second part they all broke out laughing. Even Sam and tucker where trying and failing to hold in their snickers.

"Why is everyone laughing at me!" maddie shouted.

"Relax, we'll explain later Mr. F" said tucker as he tried to calm her down like jack was.

Back with iris she was having difficulty getting past the guards, it seemed since last time she was here they'd enhanced their security. So testing her luck she walked out into the hallway and down the bit that seemed to have more guards. Each time a guard came close she would duck into one of the gaps in the wall.

Normally she would have turned invisible but walker recognized her and used the same machine Vlad had used on Danny last year so he couldn't use his powers. So now she couldn't use her powers either, but at least the effects where only temporary and it still allowed her to change into her ghost form.

She tiptoed down the hallways dodging guard left and right. Once she made it to a huge door, which had two guards standing either side of it. She knew she was going to have to fight her way past the ghost guards.

"Her pin heads!" she shouted getting their attention. They both turned towards her and held their weapons out in front of them selves. "Ready to be-!" she was cut off by the door breaking off its hinges and knocking both guard over. "Well that was easy"

Danny phantom stepped out of the cell with his fists glowing green. He was surprised when he saw iris standing there. "They make you play rescue again?"

Iris nodded before asking. "How'd you get out? Weren't you shocked with plasmius machine?"

"Turns out Vlad gave walker a rip off and it only lasts a few minutes…. Where is everyone?" Danny asked.

"In the cafeteria. Speaking of the cafeteria we should get going before they start to think I was caught and you where killed" Iris said before turning around and flying down the hallway with Danny following.

Just before they entered the cafeteria they changed back into humans then stepped though the doorway, they where instantly greeted by glares from the other ghosts.

They slowly made their way to the back of the room where the class was sitting. The two sat down in the empty spaces and dodged another piece of flying prison food.

"Soooo..."started Iris.

"Got any ideas?" asked Danny. Though his was directing it to Sam and tucker maddie felt the need to answer.

"Unfortunately no" she said.

Danny got into a thinking pose and stocked his chin. He looked towards Sam and tucker." you try Skulker yet?"

"Yep and he claims he only helped before because the food was getting to his head"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I doubt they fixed the human phasing problem," said Sam trying out the theory and sticking her hand and the wall. "I stand corrected"

"Maybe so, but from what I saw when getting Danny they haven't fixed the problem all around the prison, just the cells and this place" explained Iris.

"Wait pause for a minute! How do you guys know this?" Valerie asked pointing at the four.

"We've been in here before- hey do you guys remember the time when we where in here and Aragon was brought in nothing but dorsa dress screaming about how it was wrong to imprison a king!" said tucker before breaking out in laughs.

"Ha! -Or remember that time-"started Iris before she was cut off by Danny glare. "Shutting up" she stated before pulling the same thinking pose Danny was in before.

"So back to the plan" Danny said.

The plan was simple; all they need to do before it was put into action was to get some (more) ghosts on their side. But unfortunately a large percentage of the ghosts in the prison where their because of team phantom so they where all out.

"How about tamer? I think I saw him on the way in" suggested Iris

"Nah, he's still ticked about the time tucker accidentally blew up his electricity charger"

"Princess fire breathing pony breath?"

"We don't even know who that is"

"What about stripes 'n' claws?"

"He's insane"

"Maybe so, but he's funny"

They'd spent the rest of the lunch hour talking though every ghost they new…. Well Iris did while the other three stated how that wouldn't work. The rest of the class just sat there dodging food and keeping track of the conversation. Suddenly dash rose up.

"What about Dora?" asked Sam? She shivered at the time she first met her when she was 'engaged' to her brother.

"Nah, she's at some royalty with my mu- I mean Pandora! She's at a royalty get together with Pandora," explained Iris.

People around d her looked at her in confusion but the question was avoided when some one started the conversation again.

"So that rules those two out," stated tucker who was crossing off the names in the ghost files on his PDA.

"I'm running out of ideas" Danny hit his head on the table

"Well how about getting Danny phantom to help" Paulina said sighing and drifted in to her thoughts of the hero before snapping back to the conversation "I'm sure if he knew I was here he'd come rescue me! and everyone else"

Everyone else at the table groaned in annoyance before turning back to team phantom since it seemed like they knew everything that was going on around there. (Which they basically do)

"So…. Anyone else has any id-" danny was cut off when the intercom turned on and walkers voice poured out.

"_ALL PRISONERS BACK TO THEIR CELLS AND PUNK EVEN THOUGH YOU FOUND YOU WAY OUT OF THAT CELL YOU NOT FINDING YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS PRISON!"_

The class was squished in an over crowded cell after they had been shoved in there when the guards came out, the four where in the corner with maddie quietly leaning her ear towards them. Something wasn't right, the ghost zone kept blowing her theories out of the water and the quartet in the comer seemed to know more about ghosts that she did, which didn't seem right in her mind. Her and her husband where the ghost scientists not those teenagers, sure they'd told Danny some of the things they knew but not enough to get him this far.

The four where mumbling quietly about nonsense. They weren't stupid; they noticed the look on middies' face and how she was slowly creeping closer through the cloud of teens.

"And then we summon the veggies to do my bidding"

"No, only after we use the cardboard boxes to dig a way out of here"

"But what about the worms, I can't leave my friends behind!"

"I say we paint the monkeys rainbow"

"…" Maddie didn't even what to know what they where talking about now, from what she could hear they weren't right in the head at the moment. So she slowly slipped away.

"Mother duck is gone! I repeat mother duck is gone!" Iris stated as she watched maddie walk away.

"Good, now h-" Danny was cut off.

"Ahhhhhh! There's some kind of beast in here as well!"

Everyone turns-well at least tries- to Paulina who was shrieking at the hooded figure in the corner, how no one noticed him before no one knew.

Danny being well Danny pushed his way through the crowd who where inching back. He was followed his parents and the rest of his team. Five people recognized him while other cowered if fear.

"Everyone get back! Its that ghost that started the first invasion in amity park!" maddie only recognized Wulf because she shot him back into the ghost zone near the end of that event.

Danny walked past his mother and towards Wulf. "Danny what are you doing? Get back we can handle him!" even though their weapons were taken from them Mr. and Mrs. Fenton still felt the need to fight.

"Wulf lian min Danny" Danny walked closer. (Wulf, its me Danny)

"mia amiko!" wulf said pouncing on Danny and licking his face. (my friend)

His parent's screamed think their son was going to be eaten but only looked in confusion as their son laughed. Maddies confused face turned to a glare as she pounced onto the back of the were wolf and started hitting him on the head with a stone she'd found on the flood before.

"Mum! What are you doing?!"

maddie stopped for a minute to look at Danny's horrified face thinking he was horrified for another reason she just smiled. "don't worry about me Danny, I'll get this ghost down"

wulf drew his claws out and started waving them around hoping to hit the woman on his back. Danny walked up and pulled his mother off from Wulf making her land in his father's arms.

Wulf with injuries covering his face treaded to the corner. "that's right ghost! You better back off, you touch any of these kids and your head will be on a plank by Monday!" stated jack.

Slowly danny walked towards wulf along with his friends a few paces away. "If you had at least listened to me mum, I would have told you wulf isn't a threat" explained danny who had made his way to wulf. "_are you okay wulf?_" Danny asked in Esperanto.

Wulf nodded "_that woman is a horrible person_" he stated.

Danny half agreed and patted wulf on the back, being careful of any injuries on his backs "_can you help us get out wulf?_"

The rest of the class stood backed up against the wall in both fright and confusion.

"whets happening?"

Mikey who was squished between Geoffrey and star was looking the most confused. "I didn't know ghosts knew Esperanto, heck I didn't even knew Danny knew it" he mumbled to himself.

"what was that?" asked Mr. lancer who was in the opposite corner to the large hairy creature.

"their speaking Esperanto, I can understand most of it but its really advanced" Mikey replied.

"could you translate what their saying?" asked maddie who was still glaring at the ghost.

"okay….. the ghosts-whose name is wulf by the way- thinks you're a horrible person" Mikey stated. Maddie just glared even harder. "and I think Danny agrees….. now Danny's asks for his help to get out of here"

"well obviously he's going to say no, its not like we need any help from a filthy-"

"he said yes, and now their planning" stated Mikey.

Iris who wasn't paying as half as much attention to the conversation between wulf, danny, tucker and Sam was listening to Mikey translating what they where saying. She groaned and got up to walk to the group of scared teenagers, a wimp of a teacher and three peeved ghost hunters.

"so whets going on over here?" she asked making half the teenagers jump-the ones who hadn't noticed her approaching-.

"why are we putting our trust in a ghost?" jack demanded.

"for many reasons, one being he's helped before and two-"

"He's helped before? The only thing I can remember about this ghost was the fact that he helped phantom kidnap the mayor the first time the ghost boy 'helped' Amity Park" maddie turned her glare towards the girl.

"ah yes the day everybody started believing in ghosts. But if imp right your information about what happened that day is completely different from mine" explained Iris.

"how would you know? It was almost a year before you came to Casper high" asked mar lancer.

"maybe so, but I've heard the story plenty of times. So what do you think happened that day?" iris asked before heaps of comments came firing at her.

"ghost guards attacked the city!"

"they destroyed my parents car!"

"And killed my goldfish out of fright!"

"then there was the meeting at the school!"

"I can't remember anything after that!"

"neither can I!"

"nor I!"

the class through everything that came to their heads at the brunette in front of them.

"right, now that I know what you think happened, I'm going to tell you what really happened….. in story teller mode!" she shouted before moving in front of them. "now sit!" jack was the first to sit down, due to his childish attitude he loved any story especially if they where about ghosts.

The rest where less redundant to sit down, but they all wanted to know what happened. Maddie was the last to sit down, she was about to question Iris but got a glare in return and redundantly sat down next to her husband.

"okay first things first, the ghost guards around this place; do they look familiar?" a few nodded. "yep the same ghost that invaded amity park, and they're lead by the same person who lead them back then; walker"

"now walker and danny phantom have some history together. When they first met walker through him in jail here for having human things in the ghost zone, phantom who didn't know the rules had to get something he'd lost or he feared his life would fall apart" Iris explained. "if you ask be he can be a bit to dramatic"

"so phantom rallied together a prison riot and broke of jail. Of course walker wanted revenge so he some how got the idea that he could turn phantom world into a prison AKA make him hated by everyone"

"he got wulf to sniff out all the people phantom had been in contact with. Raise you hand if you can't remember most of the events that happened during this time."

Paulina, dash, mister lancer, Kwan put their hand up. "you three where overshadowed, it's a power ghost have. They get complete control of you and what you do. Walker was one of the ghost over shadowing people, at first I think it was dash he had over shadowed before moving on to the mayor at the town meeting"

"so walker was in control of the mayor and everything he said or did after that was walker instead. Phantom knowing walker was in the mayor approached him who then spilled out his plan of making amity park phantom jail"

"then when walker saw the cameras outside he grabbed phantom and moved him so it looked like the ghost boy had him in choke hold. If anyone had even bother dot look you would have seen the mayor's eyes where red and don't even get me started on the voice. If you ask the mayor when we get back he'll state he can't remember anything"

"that's not what I saw!" stated maddie standing up and glaring at the girl.

"oh? And what did you see?" Iris asked.

"I saw three ghosts ganging up on the mayor, if I hadn't saved him by sucking two of the ghost back into the ghost zone he'd be dead"

"and who where these ghosts?" asked Iris smirking.

"it was phantom, that hairy thing over there and some where ghost in a white pin striped suit"

"that was walker. You probably came in when wulf pulled walker out of the mayor using his claws" explained iris.

Before maddie could object Danny's voice stopped her. "Iris, come over here we need your impute"

Iris walked away back towards the group and sat down next to Wulf.

"what was that about?" asked Danny.

Iris shrugged "I got bored"

**"****LIGHTS OUT!"**

(A.N: yeah I know I went on and on for a while there but I needed to do something to fill in the empty space. Once again if I did steal some ones idea without knowing it I am completely sorry even though I try my hardest not to and the fact that I don't think I have stolen any ones ideas)


End file.
